


Forsaken By The Darkness

by Huffle666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Depression, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Heartbreak, High School, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Love, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffle666/pseuds/Huffle666
Summary: The world is a fucked up place, has been ever since the very beginning. Although, it's gotten worse over time. Well, that's how Keith Kogane saw it.In his eyes, everything was dull, having no meaning. Hell, he lived in Los Angeles, one of the most lively places in the world, but it was still as dull as watching paint dry.Even so, in the eyes of Lance McClain, the world was bright and full of color. The Cuban boy had grown up in Cuba till the age of ten, then he moved to America. That's where he met his best friends, Pidge (Katie) and Hunk. He too lived in Los Angeles, but his and Keith's paths never crossed.While Lance grew up surrounded by loving family, Keith grew up in foster homes and on the streets. After all, not everyone gets a happy life.Huffle666 Wc: 14811/2/18Į̷̮̞̫̻̱͉͚̝̋͋͊̒͠'̶̧̨̛̤̬̻̩̪̣́͐͒̎͠͝͝m̶̻̞̀͗̃̈́͑̑͛̓̎̐ ̴̛̫̳̥͍͙͈̗́̓̈́͂͗̚͝ñ̶̬͍̞͇̓̿̐͝o̷̠͆̈́̇̑̾͌̇̌͠ť̷̡̛̥̝̩͎͕̘̎̎͑͆h̶̜͚̰̹̣̣̠̺̉͂͂̑̄͜ͅḭ̵̭̝̖̻͍̜̭̃̏̋͝n̵̹͕͙̥̯̱͛̾͛̄g̴̡̼̓̓̆̋͑̓̂͝ ̸͇̹͔̳̭̻͈̽b̵͕͔͎̙̼̺̺̪͓̜̂̐̈́̉̾́̕ų̴̛̺̺͍̆͋̅͗̀̔͠t̴̢̛͎̯̯̦̯̀́͝ ̵̨̥̩̒̓̇̂̾a̷̤̺̎ ̵͎́̇͆̇̕m̴̡̺̰̻̻̗̑̅o̵̭̜͑̑̆͆͊̕͜n̸̡̗̣̩̖͇̖͖͂͊̊̒͝͝s̴͇̗͓̩̰͉̦̓t̵̡͓͕͚̹̤̔̒̊ȩ̵̜͕͙̖̦͚͕͖̣̑r̷̡̙͇̳̲͇͕̿̽̇̓̿̚





	1. Prologue

The world is a fucked up place, has been ever since the very beginning. Although, it's gotten worse over time. Well, that's how Keith Kogane saw it. 

In his eyes, everything was dull, having no meaning. Hell, he lived in Los Angeles, one of the most lively places in the world, but it was still as dull as watching paint dry. 

Even so, in the eyes of Lance McClain, the world was bright and full of color. The Cuban boy had grown up in Cuba till the age of ten, then he moved to America. That's where he met his best friends, Pidge (Katie) and Hunk. He too lived in Los Angeles, but his and Keith's paths never crossed. 

While Lance grew up surrounded by loving family, Keith grew up in foster homes and on the streets. After all, not everyone gets a happy life. 

Huffle666 Wc: 148

11/2/18

 

Į̷̮̞̫̻̱͉͚̝̋͋͊̒͠'̶̧̨̛̤̬̻̩̪̣́͐͒̎͠͝͝m̶̻̞̀͗̃̈́͑̑͛̓̎̐ ̴̛̫̳̥͍͙͈̗́̓̈́͂͗̚͝ñ̶̬͍̞͇̓̿̐͝o̷̠͆̈́̇̑̾͌̇̌͠ť̷̡̛̥̝̩͎͕̘̎̎͑͆h̶̜͚̰̹̣̣̠̺̉͂͂̑̄͜ͅḭ̵̭̝̖̻͍̜̭̃̏̋͝n̵̹͕͙̥̯̱͛̾͛̄g̴̡̼̓̓̆̋͑̓̂͝ ̸͇̹͔̳̭̻͈̽b̵͕͔͎̙̼̺̺̪͓̜̂̐̈́̉̾́̕ų̴̛̺̺͍̆͋̅͗̀̔͠t̴̢̛͎̯̯̦̯̀́͝ ̵̨̥̩̒̓̇̂̾a̷̤̺̎ ̵͎́̇͆̇̕m̴̡̺̰̻̻̗̑̅o̵̭̜͑̑̆͆͊̕͜n̸̡̗̣̩̖͇̖͖͂͊̊̒͝͝s̴͇̗͓̩̰͉̦̓t̵̡͓͕͚̹̤̔̒̊ȩ̵̜͕͙̖̦͚͕͖̣̑r̷̡̙͇̳̲͇͕̿̽̇̓̿̚


	2. Bang

Nine Years ago 

It was a rainy day in Los Angeles, the usual bright blue sky was now a full grey clouds. Rain poured down heavily, slamming against the concrete and pelted anyone walking about without an umbrella. My father was out on business, so I was home alone. I sat on the floor in the living room, due to us not owning much furniture. It never made sense to me, since it was obvious we had the money, but my father never bought things to make this house feel like a home. 

The frames that hung up on the wall we're turned around, hiding the pictures which were inside them. A broken picture frame was strewn along the floor in front of the fireplace. Although, the picture that was once inside had been thrown into the fire that burned the night before. I made my way over to the fire place, which still had a few dying embers left. I grabbed the poker stick and used it to dig around the ashes of the once existing wood. I moved around some of the charred wood and found part of the picture buried underneath. Most of it was destroyed in the fire, but, some of it survived. 

I slowly dug it out and picked it up. All around the edges of the photo were brown and burnt. I looked at the woman in the photo. She had short black hair that was dyed pink and purple underneath. She had a slim frame but was muscular. This woman looked so happy, holding something in her arms. She was standing in front of this very house I was in. Although, it looked so different. The grass was green and lively plants were thriving. 

I didn't understand who this woman was or when this photo was taken. I flipped the photo over, seeing some sort of writing on the back. "Kro...?," I mumbled aloud, reading what I could on the back. The rest was smudged or cut off. A loud boom shook the house, causing fear to rise up into my chest. I dropped the photo and stood up. The door began rattling as if someone was kicking it. My breathing hitched and I didn't know what to do. The door slammed to the floor and men I've never seen before filed in. I hid behind the chair on the corner, peering around to see what they were doing. 

They began trashing the place, as if they were in search for something. After what seemed like hours, a man came from the bedrooms, holding up a locket of some sort. Another man, who wore a very fancy-looking white suit walked up and ran his thumb over the locket. The letter "K" was engraved on to it. "My dearest sister, I'm sorry things had to turn out this way," the man said. He opened the locket, showing a photo of my father on one side and the other side having a photo of what looked like me as a child. 

Trying to get a better look, I moved out a bit and peered underneath a small circular table. Unfortunately, I leaned a bit to far and knocked it over. They all turned to me and my breath hitched. The man in the suit grinned and began walking over to me. I moved back, though then I found myself trapped with my back against the wall. "If it isn't the little runt. I know I promised Krolia I wouldn't kill him, but he's seen too much," he said and my eyes widened. I managed to kick the strange man in the face and begin to run towards the front door. 

I looked back, seeing the man wipe the side of his mouth as he pulled out a silver handgun. He pulled the trigger and my eyes widened. No matter how fast I tried to run, you can't outrun a bullet. I felt the impact and flew to the ground. My back stung but I was too in shock to feel any pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard someone walk towards me. A hand gripped my hair and yanked my head up. I opened my eyes a bit, seeing a dress shoes come straight towards me. Then, all I saw was black.


End file.
